This Heart Beats For You
by Oddo60
Summary: The world is different now, but there are still people who are kinda ignorant. One-shot. Basically 'In A Heartbeat' but with Whiterose tacked onto it, because what else would I write?


**A/N: Yeeaah, this is the first time I'm doing the whole fanfic-posting thing because my friends are the spawn of evil itself. You'll notice the story is based on the animated short, 'In A Heartbeat' with Whiterose over it. I'm so creative~ :D**

 **I don't own anything because if I did there wouldn't be a category for this fandom.**

* * *

The moment Ruby laid eyes on her, she knew there would be trouble. Her heart clearly didn't care.

Weiss Schnee; enchanting, smart, rich, and without a doubt the queen bee of Beacon Academy.

Her fairytale-like white hair seemed almost too mesmerizing, catching ogled looks of many freshmen on opening ceremony as she spoke from the stage, her voice sharp and poised. Ruby found out she was in choir for a little while before becoming a part of student council. The president to be exact.

A scar was scrawled cleanly across the heiress' ice-blue eyes, but somehow it made her all the more beautiful. Perhaps it was because it worked so well with her off-centered ponytail? The gap between her prim and proper self and her rebellious spirit only made her all the more attractive.

The moment she caught sight of the ice queen, Ruby couldn't get her out of her mind. She admired her from afar, not minding the distance.

The younger girl hid from the treetops, watching the princess strut to the campus. She clutched her favorite scarf that her older sister managed to throw above the trees.

She had been admittedly more annoying than usual.

 _But that's just what little sisters do_ , Ruby would argue.

Yang had swiped Ruby's red scarf off her neck, rolled it up into a loose ball and threw it up to the branches above before dashing off. Their height difference didn't help Ruby as her big sister held the cloth tauntingly above her.

She would have to thank Yang later; the treetops were giving her a great view of the Schnee heiress walking to school.

Ruby leaned out from the tree to get a better look at the girl. _I wonder what book she's reading? Hope she won't run into anything or anyone for that matter, especially that blue guy with the goggles. No ruby, don't think like that… Is she wearing a different uniform? Oh, that's the summer uniform. Crap, I forgot the change was today! Waait, is her shirt see-through-!?_

 _ ***crack***_

Ruby stumbled back from the breaking branch. When had she gotten so far from the tree? She hid from behind the trunk as the white-haired girl snapped her head in her direction.

Her heart pounded erratically in her chest. _Shoot! She's gonna think I'm a weirdo if she sees me! Did she see me? She couldn't have, right?! ...But would that kind of thing be that bad? Nonono! Keep those kinds of thoughts out!_

Ruby clutched her chest and peered her head slightly from the tree. Her hands wrung as she stared at Weiss' back. Her chest felt like it was about to explode, but she couldn't help but give a dreamy smile as she locked onto her. But why was her heart beating so fast?

Ruby began to worry once her hands could physically grip onto a heart-like object. At that moment, a small pink heart came out from her chest, making Ruby fall off the branch.

Weiss turned to the fallen girl and Ruby shrunk back quickly, covering the heart with her palms. Weiss huffed and turned back to the entrance.

Ruby stared at the heart… thingy in her hands. Its large eyes was a little much, but it was endearing regardless. Although Ruby had to question the small thin arms attached to it.

If it came from her, it was a part of her right? But then how was she still alive when her heart isn't in her body?

The heart suddenly flew up and looked at Weiss in a not-so-innocent way. Ruby grabbed onto the heart before it could escape.

Ruby felt like she was tied to a leash as the little pink heart was strong enough to mow her through the bushes.

The heart was freed from her hold as she laid on the concrete. The ethereal emotion ball zoomed towards Weiss and Ruby ran towards it.

"Get back here!"

The girl was too focused on her book to noticed Ruby's heart zooming around her. That was probably for the best.

She did, however, notice Ruby running at her. The redhead chased the thing circulating around her body, not noticing how close she was to the heiress.

"What are you do- Ah!"

Ruby managed to grab her heart but she was too hung up on the fact that she was face to face with Weiss, at an extremely close distance. A little closer and they could kiss each other-

Ruby saw a familiar girl walking up to the building. She got off Weiss and jumped into the closest thing she could hide in. She sat uncomfortably in the trash can, ensuring the heart was still in her grasp.

Ruby could hear Weiss talking to the other person she saw earlier.

"Salutations miss!"

"Uh, hello? How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful! Thank you for asking!"

"Riiight. Did you see uh, what happened just now?"

"Nope! Have a good day!"

Ruby sighed as she heard their conversation. Penny was as awkward as always. She needed to get that girl out more.

There was a moment of silence before Ruby heard the school bell ring followed by Weiss walking away from the can.

The heart flew out of her hands once again and moved around wildly in the metal can. The movement tipped the container over, both Ruby and the heart came spilling out.

Ruby held onto the heart's little arm in her desperate attempt to hold it back. She couldn't let Weiss see it. What would she say? What could she say?

 _What would_ _ **I**_ _say?_

Ruby brushed those thoughts off as she was tossed around. She struggled with the tiny pink affection token, skidding around while she got dragged through the dirt. The heart got away from her once Ruby face-planted onto the ground.

She saw the heart enter the building with Weiss. Ruby got up as quickly as she could and rammed through the door. Ruby skidded to a halt once she laid her eyes on what was before her.

Weiss was on the ground, as well as her books and bag. Ruby's tiny heart was rubbing affectionately against the heiress' cheek.

The younger girl panicked and grabbed the small arms of the heart. The token pulled towards Weiss instead, drawing everyone's attention as the heart managed to grab the pale girl's arm.

Ruby and Weiss gazed into each other's eyes, the latter with more confusion and the former out of raw fear.

"Hey,"

The jade girl hit the boy next to her with her elbow. She tilted her head towards the two girls with disgust. The silver boy had a similar look along with the other people by the entrance.

"Didn't think the Ice Queen swung that way."

"Little Red's her lover or something?"

Weiss looked around at the other students, their disapproving eyes clearly upsetting her.

Ruby had to leave now. If she was gonna cry then it wasn't gonna be in front of everyone, in front of Weiss.

She forced her eyes to the ground as she pulled the heart back. The token continued to cling to the other girl. Ruby didn't have to look at her heart to know it was breaking.

The heart ripped in half and Ruby ran out of the school. She heard the academy doors slam as they closed. Ruby ran behind one of the trees, falling to the ground below. She glared down at her hands, where one half of the heart laid.

 _I'm such an idiot._ Everything hurt. Her chest hurts more than any pain she felt before.

Why did she have to love someone like Weiss? She was popular, gorgeous, intelligent and yeah, maybe she had a bit of an attitude, but a girl like her didn't have to go through… whatever was gonna happen.

Ruby's vision blurred a bit as she felt her cheeks get wet. She leaned against the base of the tree until she heard footsteps approaching her.

She drifted her eyes to the side, finding the white-haired girl standing there.

Ruby looked away and tried to wipe her tears away with her shoulder. Ruby noticed Weiss sat down beside her. Embarrassed and broken, Ruby hid her face into her scarf.

The princess sat in silence for a bit, until a small, "Hi," escaped her mouth.

Ruby remained quiet. She felt a hand reach up to her hair. Her silver eyes peeked out from the cloth, looking at Weiss with a leaf in her fingers a smile etched on her near perfect face.

"You are such a child. Do you fall from trees on a daily basis or something?"

Ruby blushed a heavy scarlet when she heard the playfulness in Weiss' voice. Ruby raised her head a little more and tried to brush off the leaves in her hair.

Weiss pulled out a piece of cloth and held Ruby's face by her chin.

"And don't even get me started about your hygiene habits." She wiped as much dirt as she could off her cheeks.

Ruby clutched the broken piece in her hand tightly, still too scared to look at Weiss properly.

"W-What are you doing here?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Ruby was about to get up and leave before Weiss took both hands. She made Ruby cup the heart piece with two hands.

The Schnee heiress put one hand into her pocket and pulled out the other half of the heart. A breath hitched in Ruby's throat when she saw it.

Weiss placed the two halves in Ruby's hand. She squeezed Ruby's hands together with her own to put the pieces back together.

The heart, now whole, glowed a soft pink and reverted to the liveliness it had earlier.

"It's kinda cute, isn't it?"

Ruby glanced at Weiss, her cheeks flushing at her sincere smile, the soft gaze that she had as she stared Ruby in the eyes.

"Yeah…"

The heart flew around them wildly. Weiss continued staring at Ruby with the same look. Ruby had some trouble holding her look.

"I'm… not good with people. Like, being all honest with others and stuff," Weiss mumbled.

Ruby watched as Weiss shifted a little closer to her.

"They don't call me Ice Queen for nothing you know. You should've heard what happened with that blonde guy."

Ruby felt a pit open below where she sat. "I-"

"But maybe… I could take a chance if it's with you."

Ruby was stunned at Weiss' words. She snapped her head towards Weiss who was just as red as her scarf.

"I-I mean… I'm n-not too sure if I really do 's-swing that way' or something like that. But that would maybe, sort of, explain wh just-"

Ruby couldn't help but let a giggle slip out of her mouth. The giggle was quickly followed by full-blown laughter.

"W-What? Why are you laughing!?"

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss'. "Red's a good color on you Weiss."

Ruby didn't know it was possible for the white-haired girl to turn into such a shade of red, but damn the girl was cute.

"You dolt." Weiss moved even closer to Ruby, the two now touching shoulders.

Weiss looked at the heart flying in front of her. The pink token of love came up to her cheek once again and rubbed against it like a small cat.

Ruby gasped as she remembered Beacon Academy looming over them. "Aren't we missing the first period?"

She knew Weiss was strict about her studies. there were many expectations set on her, as she hailed from a noble family and was the one and only student council president.

Weiss simply leaned onto Ruby's shoulder more rather than bursting out with anger. "It's fine. We can stay out here for a while."

Ruby didn't have time to register the words that came out of Weiss' mouth. Instead, she leaned into Weiss' touch, the two resting their heads on each other.

Ruby was worried about the snow girl beside her. There would be trouble for Weiss after today. Her family would be furious if they ever found out, and the students at Beacon clearly don't approve of them being together. Ruby would be bullied for this as well, but Weiss would have it twice as hard.

Weiss giggled as she played with her heart on her lap. "It's almost like a little pet," Weiss said.

"Oh? Do you have a thing for the small and cute?"

"W-Well I was never allowed pets when I was a kid. It seemed kinda pointless, but a lot of people have them and…"

"Do you wanna come over sometime? I have a little corgi that would love a new belly-scratcher~"

"Really!?"

Ruby laughed at her enthusiasm.

Whatever challenges they would have to face, Ruby would take them all on in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **And that was my terrible attempt at writing. Don't expect anything better than this because dares suck and friends are just as bad as enemies.**


End file.
